Smack my bitch up
by Marshall-Oni
Summary: Song fic, O.S, je sais pas où le classer, Multiparing, mélange bizarre. "Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin, mais bon, le Joker s'en fout. et Harley sature un peu. Alors elle décide de sortir, penser à autre chose. Et passe une soirée peu banale." Résumé pourri aussi. Pardon.


Je vous conseille (non en fait, c'est un ordre donc pas de blabla et faites le) d'écouter Smack my bitch up de The Prodigy en lisant (donc go youtube, deezer ou ce à quoi vous carburez). De plus, je vous recommande fortement (TRES FORTEMENT) de voir le clip de la musique pour vous faire une idée de l'ambiance même de la fic.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Elle glissa le trousseau de clés dans sa poche et essuya ses larmes en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Dans son dos, le Joker criait. Pour une histoire de cargaison pas livrée. Pour un oui ou un non il s'énervait contre elle. Elle s'en fichait parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle le savait. Mais il l'aimait comme on aime l'oxygène on y prête pas d'attention quand on l'a et quand on en manque on se sent mal et se rend compte qu'on en a un besoin vital. Ces derniers temps, il ne s'intéressait même plus à elle sexuellement. Et elle commençait à en avoir assez. Elle rectifia son maquillage noir et blanc, refit ses couettes. Qu'il crie. Qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. La chasse d'eau fit écho dans la pièce lorsqu'elle en sortit pour s'asseoir sur une chaine le temps de se chausser, J sur ses talons. Ce soir, elle sortait, seule, sans escorte ni rien de tout ce cela et elle allait s'amuser. Et c'est tout.

« Harley tu m'écoutes ?! »

Elle soupira en enfilant sa seconde cuissarde et ajusta son serre taille avant de se retourner pour traverser une pièce où s'étalaient bombes non finies, plans et sbires nettoyant leurs armes.

« Non Monsieur J. Ce soir je suis occupée. Je sors. Vous savez quel jour on est ? »

Ajouta t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Tu sors ?! »

« Oui J, je sors, je sors pour aller BAISER ! »

Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts et le planta là en sortant de l'aciérie. Elle ignora le hurlement de rage du Joker suivi du cri de douleur d'un des sbires présents dans le bureau où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. D'habitude elle allait chez Ivy, y restait quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la chercher en faisant tout péter ou en braquant une boutique des environs. Mais cette fois, elle avait envie d'autre chose.

Elle avait entendu parler d'un bar. Un bar neutre réservé exclusivement aux super vilains et, chose intéressante, Batman en ignorait l'existence. Elle esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha du centre ville. Sur le chemin, elle entra dans une alimentation de nuit, tua le seul employé présent et alla au rayon des alcools. Elle hésitait entre deux bouteilles lorsqu'un type fit irruption, cagoule sur la tête, calibre au poing.

« Le premier qui bouge je le flingue ! »

Elle soupira et se pencha dans l'allée.

« Tu as un temps de retard pauvre abruti ! »

« Harley ?! Oh..Je…pardon, je ne savais pas que le Joker voulait.. »

Elle râla, leva les yeux au ciel et brandit deux bouteilles.

« Laquelle ? »

Hésitant, un peu surpris par la situation, il désigna la seconde.

« Merci crétin ! »

Elle le flingua avec le sourire avant de repartir tranquillement. Sur le chemin, elle ouvrit la bouteille et but longuement. Elle en était à la moitié lorsqu'elle arriva au bar. Et de là, ce fut carnage.

Arrivée au comptoir, elle croisa Catwoman. Elles se toisèrent quelques instant avant de sourire. Territoire neutre. Elles échangèrent quelques verres avant de passer aux toilettes où elles s'enfermèrent dans une cabine. Harley se vit ouvrit la combinaison de Selina alors que cette dernière libérait la poitrine de la blonde de son soutien gorge. Inutile de vous le préciser, elles ne jouèrent pas à n'importe quoi.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Harley était rhabillée, porteuse de l'odeur de Selina et, plus important, était en train de sniffer un rail de coke. Elle tourna la tête et éclata de rire en passant son bras autour de l'épaule d'un Nigma débarrassé de sa veste aux lunettes de travers, visiblement aussi clean qu'elle et de types qu'elle reconnaissait comme voyageant entre le gang de Double Face et celui du Pingouin. Hilare la Harley s'il vous plaît. Au ralenti, son poing cueille la joue d'un type, les cartes volent de la table. Poker. Elle resniffe sur le comptoir et pousse une sorte de barman.

Puis ce fut noir une nouvelle fois et elle se vit onduler au dessus d'un gars qu'elle menaçait de son flingue, quelque part dans les escaliers menant à l'étage. Puis le coup partit. Elle se rhabilla pour la seconde fois de la soirée et embrassa langoureusement une Ivy si surprise et choquée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à bouger de sa chaise.

De nouveau Selina. Une voiture, elles conduisent n'importe comment. Trop alcoolisées, trop défoncées. Etrange que Batman ne soit pas encore là tiens. Et la voiture… ? Le cadavre derrière répond à la question. Elles se regardent, rient, Selina ralentit et finit par s'arrêter en travers de la chaussée, parle de tout et n'importe quoi, l'embrasse et elles se refont un rail sur le capot de la Lamborghini blanche maculée de sang de tout un côté.

Une rue. Comme y est elle arrivée déjà ? Et Selina ? Pas grave. Sans savoir comment, elle est de retour dans le bar où elle recroise Nigma dans les toilettes. La porte est explosée, un coup de pied sûrement. Elle se penche, le pousse, bascule la tête dans la cuvette et vomit. Il ricane.

« C'est gentil de venir vomir avec moi. »

Elle se rince la bouche au lavabo, commande une série de shooters. Elle danse comme une folle furieuse avec une Ivy à demi partie qui appelle tout le monde « ma petite fleur ». Même Zaaz. Oh terrible ! Début de bagarre. Les couleurs sont floues, piquantes. Et puis y a un bras qui l'arrête alors que le bras de Nigma est autour de sa taille et qu'il déclame des devinettes dont la réponse est toujours « les seins de Harley ». Et au bout du bras, qui est un bras gigantesque, il y a un des deux frères Abramachinchose. C'est celui qui bosse pour le Pingouin. Elle râle alors qu'il l'entraine dehors.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! »

« Sécurité. Dégage. »

Elle sort son flingue et tire. Elle le manque lamentablement. Il ricane et rentre. Au même moment, elle voit Nigma et Zaaz se faire aussi jeter dehors. Ils sont dans un état déplorable. Zaaz rampe dans la ruelle après avoir essayé d'embrasser un lampadaire. Et elle se voit monter sur un toit et même qu'en face, il y a le tribunal de Dent. Elle rit. Et si j'étais un oiseau ?

« Si tu es un oiseau tu es un oiseau de paradis. »

Elle sent des larmes monter. Le Joker ne lui a jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi doux. Nigma la tient par la taille, elle sent son souffle dans son cou alors qu'il l'éloigne peu à peu du bord de la corniche. Et puis soudain, elle éclate de rire, recharge son arme et tire sur un oiseau posé là. Et le sang gicle.

Elle est sous lui, ne comprend qu'à moitié ce qu'il se passe. Et puis elle est au dessus. Elle se déhanche, il lui dit des choses belles et des choses dégueulasses mêlées d'énigmes décousues.

Oh c'est l'extase. Elle ouvre grand la bouche et jouit dans un cri libérateur alors qu'il est derrière elle et qu'il la besogne comme un dératé.

Bordel ce que c'est bon. Et de nouveau noir. Elle croit qu'elle titube et dit à Nigma qu'elle va rentrer et qu'il lui dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Demain, il se réveillera avec un string qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant sur la tête, allongé de travers dans sa baignoire, avec un mal de crâne monstrueux en se demandant ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et elle marche. Oxygène. Oxygène. Oxygène. Elle tourne doucement sur elle-même, dans une petite ruelle. Soudain, bruit sourd derrière elle.

« Ne bouge plus. »

La voix est autoritaire. Elle se retourne dans une ondulation de bassin plus prononcée que d'habitude. Et chavire. C'est dans un réflexe surpris que Batman la rattrape.

« Batouuu…oups, pardon je dois vomir. »

Elle s'écarte et se penche sur le côté, tombe à genoux. Et fait ce qu'elle a faire. Wayne est pris au dépourvu. Elle est minable. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Allez savoir comment, il se retrouve à lui donner une bouteille d'eau achetée dans un distributeur, qu'elle se rince la bouche. Allez savoir, elle se met à lui parler de sa relation avec le Joker, avec la soirée qu'elle vient de passer. Elle est dans un état pitoyable. Morte vivante qui serre « Batou » dans ses bras en lui demandant un câlin.

Bruce calcule que le moindre virage la fera vomir et il tient aux sièges de la batmobile. Il calcule aussi qu'il y a du chemin à faire à pied jusqu'à Arkham et que, pourquoi, par tous les diables, la police sonne occupée ?

« Pourquoi faire ça ? »

Il a posé la question.

« Parce que je l'aime Bruce, parce que je l'aime. »

Bruce ? D'où elle connaît son prénom ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que…

«Quinn ! Stop ! »

Elle sent qu'il la pousse. Elle veut s'enrouler autour de lui. Elle veut baiser Batman. Batman la pousse, ne la frappe pas. Résiste. Elle lui cause en même temps. Oh, ça fait longtemps qu'elle le sait. Mais faut garder la surprise pour Monsieur J. Quelques recherches, un tour sous et dans le bureau de Strange, des dossiers, filature, etc. Blablabla.

« Allez mon Batou.»

Ce soir, on dirait que tout le monde est défoncé. Et elle glisse dans la bouche de Wayne un cachet qu'elle dissimulait. Il aurait recraché si elle ne collait pas ses lèvres aux siennes avec toute sa force. Et finalement, il l'avale dans le ballet furieux de leurs langues. Elle a un goût de vice, un goût acide, un goût de sang. Oh, c'est l'extase.

La vie à soudain les mêmes airs qu'un kaléidoscope conçu par un schizophrène paranoïaque.

La batmobile ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Finalement si, elle veut bien. Elle a drogué Bruce. Après l'exctasy, elle lui a fait boire une bonne bouteille, ils ont fini ensemble la poudre sur le capot de la voiture. Il connaît la nuit et ses dangers. Et il a sous estimé Harley. Elle est dans un autre monde. Un monde déformé et fait de couleurs qui arrachent l'orbite.

Il se voit la jeter sur un lit. Le sien ? Aucune idée. Il glisse sa main sur une poitrine lisse et ferme. Les paumes sur les hanches d'une sublime créature blonde déformée par ce qu'il a prit. Elle rit. Se tord. Gémit. Crie. Chevauche.

« T'es bonne. »

Et c'est salement bon.

« Baise moi ! »

Coup de rein. Dessus. Dessous. Devant. Dehors. Encore. Plus. Hardcore. Etroit. Humide. Sauvage. Morsure. Langue. Bouche pulpeuse. Miroir. Plaquage. Fesses. Jouissance. Mieux. Orgasme. Lit. Draps.

Batman voit Harley se laisser tomber sur les draps. Se dit qu'Alfred va démissionner. Regarde le miroir fixé au plafond.

Son visage flou. Ses vêtements à moitiés enlevés. Quinn à ses côtés, nue comme un ver. Le joker.

« Bonne putain de Saint Valentin. »

Oui. C'est aujourd'hui. Demain, ça sera carnage. Vraiment.

Qui sait, ptetre qu'elle l'égorgera à son réveil.

Qui sait. C'est pas vraiment important là.

Il se laisse tomber à côté d'elle.

Et ferme les paupières.

* * *

OK, ok. Alors avant que vous ne me lapidiez, c'est entièrement la faute de The Prodigy. Leur clip me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon mois et je rêvais d'écrire quelque chose sur ce clip légendairement controversé. J'aurai pu faire mieux c'est clair…mais bon. J'ai un peu eu la flemme de le retravailler sachant (anecdotes d'écriture) que je me suis faite un devoir d'écrire seulement en état d'ivresse (ne me prenez pas pour une alcoolique, remerciez les nombreux anniversaires de ce mois ci) pour rester dans l'idée même du clip. Et parce que je trouvais ça assez marrant en fait. Il va sans dire que la relecture, je l'ai faite pendant l'étape de la gueule de bois, histoire de corriger les fautes d'orthographe. D'ailleurs j'ai vu dans quelques reviews que vous releviez les fautes d'accord notamment, selon les fics, je ne les respecte pas, histoire d'être plus vraie (non sérieusement, qui pense « je ne sais pas » constamment ? Parfois, avouez le, vous vous dites « je sais pas » ou « jsais pas » meuh si, j'en suis sûre).

Bon en tous cas merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère que vous aurez un peu apprécié ^^

Vos avis et critiques par review sont toujours les bienvenues et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si l'envie vous en prend !

Sur ce, encore bonne Saint Valentin et à bientôt ;D

MarshallOni


End file.
